IWant Miley Cyrus
by icarlyfanclub102
Summary: Carly wants Miley cyrus too performe on Icarly but Sam doesnt.


ICarly

iWanted Miley Cyrus Mini show

Freddie: In, 5,4,3,2,(He pointed 1).

Carly and Sam:Heay everybody!

Carly: This is a web show we like to call ...

Sam: You should know ...

Carly: It starts with a I like me

Sam: and ends with a y.

Carly: You dont know

Sam: Lets tell them Carls

Both:ICarly!

Sam: Okay today we are going to have a new segment on ICarly called...

Both: Freddie Moments!

Carly: Now we are going to read Freddies mind.

Sam: Now Carly is going to put a hat on freddie head thats going to read freddie's mind.(Carly put a hat on freddies head)

Carly: Now were going to push this button and it's going to read his mind.

Freddie: Sam is this going to hurt.( Freddie is freak out.)

Sam: No...

Feddie: Oh good

Sam:( Pushes the button)

Freddie:( Shaking) Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmm!

Sam: I didnt say it will hurt alot.

(ICarly Theme Song)

(Kitchen)

All:Heay Spencer.

Spencer: Heay guys ! I thought ICarly was still on.

Freddie: No because they had to do freddie moments when I told them not to.

Spencer: Why the ice pack?

Freddie: Hat.

Spencer: Ahh!

Carly: Why you working on a sculpture ?

Spencer: Because Miley Cyrus said if i make a sculpture of her she will give me her phone number.

Carly: Did she?

Spencer: Yeah!

Sam: How did she give you her number?

Spencer: Because she went to the densit place i put the sculpture of teeth and the place gave them her my number.

Carly: Why?

Spencer: I Dont Know.

Carly: We'll be right back. ( She pulled Sam and Freddie to the side.)

Freddie and Sam: What !(Whispering)

Carly: Let ask Spencer if he can bring Miley Cyrus.

Sam: No!( Still whispering)

Carly: Why?

Sam: I dont want that pop star on

Carly: Sam!(Whispering)

Sam: No! now nobody distrube me I need ...some bacon.(Whispering)

(The school hallway)

Carly: Sam I have something to say to you.

Sam :They fired Mrs.Briges!

Carly: No Sam I'm quiting ICarly.

Sam: What !why?

Carly: Cause you and I cant agree that we can have a Miley Cyrus on ICarly.

Sam: Fine Miley is ICarly.

(Living Room)

Carly: Spencer i'm home!(Yelling)

Spencer:Okay!

Carly: (She called Miley)

(ICarly Studio)

Freddie: IN, 5,4,3,2,(pointing 1)

Carly: Heay everybody!

Sam: And This is ICarly

Carly: ICarly

Sam: ICarly

Carly: I think they get it.

Sam:Now hers a specail

Carly: Girl Miley Cyrus!

Miley Cyrus: ( Walks out) Thank you Sam and Carly

for having me on the show now hers a song called" 7 Things",here it goes.

Miley Cyrus Singing:I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared  
It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
Now we're standing in the rain  
But nothin's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear  
The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you  
It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
And when you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

Chorus  
The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you  
Compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like  
The 7 things I like about you  
You hair, your eyes, your old levi's  
And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you

The End

Go to then search '7 Things' Official Music Video- Miley Cyrus HQ


End file.
